


Too Much

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Kisses, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Yuma is a very affectionate boyfriend. Maybe too much. It annoys Yuya, but he tries to put up with it until Akari gives him a pep talk to defend himself over his boyfriend's costant need for kisses. Yuya comes up with a plan.





	Too Much

“COOOOME ON! Come-on-come-on-come-on!! Please, Yuya!! Just ONE more! This will be the last one I promise!!”

The two duelists stood in front of a house. Yuma Tsukumo looked eagerly at his boyfriend Yuya Sakaki waiting in anticipation for yet another kiss. Throughout the day Yuma had been asking and asking and asking for kisses from Yuya. At first, Yuya didn’t mind, but after a while…

“Yuma, we’ve been-I mean you’ve been begging for kisses all day and I gave you plenty! I love kissing you, but-”

“But your kisses are so magical and beautiful!! They make me feel like I’m flying up into the Heavens! Your lips are so soft and warm and pleasant I can’t help but want to kiss you all the time!! I love you, Yuya!!”

“I love you, too, but you’re not tired?”

“Tired? No, why would I be tired of your kisses?”

“Or at all?”

When Yuma figured that getting another kiss was going to be difficult he scrunched his face into a pout. Yuya looked at said expression and sighed heavily. He might as well...

“Alright. But just one-”

Without hesitation, Yuma threw his arms around Yuya’s neck and forced his lips upon his. The impact muffled a cry from Yuya causing him to blink in surprise the attack being so sudden. Within seconds, however, Yuya’s eyes drifted closed. His hands slid through his love’s arms to cup his cheeks tenderly kissing him back.

The kiss lasted a good minute before they broke apart taking in breaths of fresh air, Yuma giving Yuya a quick nose kiss in response to his happiness. Yuma unhinged his arms from Yuya’s neck to clasp their hands together. He swung their arms together for a moment smiling and giggling to himself as Yuya watched on. Then he stopped.

A moment passes.

“..Well. I’ll say goodnight for now-”

“Can I have another kiss?! Please, Yuya??!! This will be the last LAST one I pro-”

A hand suddenly grabbed Yuma’s ear from the doorway. “What did Yuya just say?! No more kisses for tonight!”

“B-But Sis-”

“No means no Yuma! Now come inside and get to bed already! It’s late enough!” Kari, still having her hand on her younger siblings ear, pulled him inside. When she let go Yuma turned and angrily stated how she wasn’t being fair, how he just wanted some alone time with his boyfriend, so on and so forth. Before he could protest, however, Kari stepped outside and closed the door in Yuma’s face.

She sighed. “So. How are you tonight?”

Yuya sweatdropped. “I’m alright thank you.”

“My brother being a pain again?”

“Well he’s ok. He..”

“Come on you can say it. From your expression it looks like he was putting a toll on you. Should I guess as to how many times he asked for kisses?”

Yuya pressed his lips together.

Kari raised an eyebrow.

“..I lost count.”

“See? You can’t let him push you around Yuya! You’re his boyfriend! Stand up to him and tell it like it is! Otherwise he’ll just walk all over you!”

“Hey wait! I’m not-”

Kari put up a hand to silence him. “Listen. I know my brother. Sure he can be a little hyper active eager to get what he wants nutcase, but he can he handled. You just gotta figure out what the best method is to your situation. Me? Well it’s usually-”

A loud banging was on the opposite end of the door. “CAN I AT LEAST SAY GOODNIGHT?!”

Kari just as eagerly banged back. “IN A MINUTE!!” Turning back to Yuya, “You see what I have to put up with? And I have to live with him! ..Anyway don’t let him get to you. You look like a strong enough kid, so I think you could handle him! That’s why I trust you and believe me not a lot of people are trust worthy. As long as I keep on seeing him smile when he talks about you I know you’re doing good by him. ..I should go. And remember, sometimes Yuma just needs a taste of his own medicine. Ok?”

Yuya’s eyebrows raised. Kari opened the door to see her brother sitting on the stoop separating the exit and hall arms crossed and pretty angry. After getting permission Yuma stood up and was about to rush to Yuya arms open, but was held back just in time. Yuma pouted. Yuya chuckled.

“Goodnight, Yuma.”

Yuma looked longingly at his boyfriend. “Goodnight, Yuya. I love you! ” Yuma placed thumbs and pointer fingers together to form the shape of a heart.

Yuya smiled. “I love you, too.” He did the same. Gently pushing Yuma back Kari went to close the door. She said her goodnight and gave a final wink before she closed the door.

***

Yuya walked home that night with Kari’s words on his mind. ‘His own medicine’? What could she mean by that? Yuma’s not doing anything wrong he’s just very affectionate that’s all! At times annoyingly affectionate...

He kicked a rock on the ground. It bounced back against a poll hitting his shoe. Yuya stopped. Looking at the rock he kicked it again. It bounced back to his shoe. Again he tried, but to the same result.

Just like him and Yuma...

One more time he’ll try. 'Don’t let him push you around’ Kari said...

He kicked the rock toward the poll. This time the force was so big that the rock ricochets off the poll but completely past Yuya. His head whipped after the flying object watching it stumble ways past his standing. His eyes drifted downward then concentrated as in thought.

A small smile appeared.

Yuya walked home that night his spirits high knowing that tomorrow was gonna be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter years ago. It was meant to be multi captured, but I lost my phone that had the writing of the 2nd chapter on it. Unfortunately, this fic is on hiatus unless enough people ask me to finish it. I apologize.


End file.
